Second Death
by Lady Zero
Summary: [{I write to you today with a heavy heart. Many conversations have kept me from writing this to you sooner, and for that I apologize.}]Upon hearing of his eminent death, Percy writes a letter home, hoping to solve all his problems.


****

Second Death

He finally realized what he was feeling. He finally saw that he was sinking further and further into a black hole - one he couldn't pull himself out of. He was scared. He'd gotten in too far this time, and he knew it. Of course, he wasn't about to admit it. His pride was all he had left. He'd been stripped of his morals and his conscious. He didn't even recognize himself in the mirror anymore. All that stared back was the shell of a man, one whose soul had left him, one who would endure eternal damnation. He would pay for his crimes. He knew this much.

He missed them. His family. It seemed silly now. All their petty arguments, just seemed silly. He forgot why he even left in the first place.

He found himself sitting at a table in the biggest dive Hogsmeade had to offer sitting across from a beautiful woman. His empty eyes stared at her.

"Percy Weasley." she stated calmly. He just nodded. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine." he said, his voice breaking from its lack of use. The politeness was a reflex, he didn't know this woman, or rather, want to know her.

"The Ministry is pleased with your work." she said, watching him closely, trying to gauge his reaction. And when she did not get one, she continued. "You've proven to be very trustworthy, and that's something we can appreciate. Percy," she took a breath and leaned across the table, trying her hardest to be as feminine as possible. "I might have a job for you."

"Is that so?"

She smiled and nodded, throwing her long blond hair over her shoulder. "We need you to find out what Dumbledore is up to. Fudge is very concerned and knows that you can do the job."

"Fudge was run out of office. I take orders from Minister Bones now." He didn't mean for the words to sound harsh. They had suddenly come out that way. He was certainly grateful for all the help the ex-Minister had given, but Fudge was no longer where his loyalties lied.

She was a bit taken aback. She quickly regained her composure and stared Percy in the eyes. "There's quite a hefty paycheck here, Weasley."

Percy looked up from his cup of firewhiskey. "Is that so." She had now skipped over the pleasantries, he had to smile. "Well, believe it or not, just because I'm a Weasley doesn't mean I fall apart wherever money is concerned."

She smiled, a sickeningly sweet smile that strongly reminded him of Dolores Umbridge. Perhaps a relative, or and underling. "Of course not." She sat up straighter in her chair. "I didn't want to do this, Weasley, but -"

She pulled out a stack of papers from inside of her large purse. She sat them on the table. "These are papers calling for your immediate … ahem, termination."

Percy's eyebrows rose. "You're going to have the Ministry sack me?"

She shook her head. Her smiled had been reduced to a smirk. "Not exactly."

He saw it her eyes. Death. They would kill him. He nodded. He knew what he needed to do.

__

Dear Mum. Dad. Ron. Family,

I write to you today with a heavy heart. Many conversations have kept me from writing this to you sooner, and for that I apologize.

Since I am at a loss on how to start this letter, I will tell you what has been going on with my life. As I had said to Father before, it's hard to get decent work, when his reputation precedes me.

But I found work. I'm not exactly with the Ministry anymore. I suppose you could say I've quit. Or… been terminated. Which ever term you find more suitable. It wasn't really a job for me anyway. I've been living in London off meager pay, which barely pays for the small flat I have.

This job has taken me out of every correspondence I've ever had. Penelope has written to me several times. Please relay my apologizes and tell her the circumstances.

You see, I seem to have run myself out of options. My allegiance was clearly tied to Fudge in past months and no one now trusts me. Well, that is, except for Fudge. Which is where I am right now. Between a rock and the hard place, Mum. I suppose I must say the inevitable and proclaim that , yes, you were always right. No matter what you said, you were always right. I understand this now at the edge of a cliff.

I made a few bad choices, I know, and I don't really have any right to write you. I won't beat around the bush any longer, Mum. To sound terribly cliché, if you're reading this, chances are, I'm not alive. I asked Hermes to give it to you when the time was right. He was a lovely gift, Mum, thank you.

I couldn't stand leaving you knowing you think my heart is truly black. It's not. And it never was. I just left you a while is all. I suppose death will be no different. I'm just leaving for a while. We'll join each other soon. And hopefully there, you'll think better of me.

With love,

Percy.

The letter lay on the table of the Burrow, the family passing by it, as it was a gravestone. They mourned the death of the one who had gone astray. They knew that he loved them and they knew he would return to them once more. They knew that in his heart he would never betray them. They mourned the passing of a red-headed know it all who always had all the answers. They mourned the loss of a brother and a son, who would have always been there for them. Mrs. Weasley lay her hand delicately on the letter, trying to feel her son through it, as fat tears fell down her cheeks.

The Weasley family stood around the letter. They mourned the loss of Percy Weasley.

And somewhere miles away, Percy fell to the floor, dead.


End file.
